


Пикник

by Souris__rousse



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souris__rousse/pseuds/Souris__rousse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда героям и героиням Киркволла надо и отдыхать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пикник

\- Хоук, зачем ты нас собрал? - с порога спросила Авелин.  
Ради разнообразия Улль назначил встречу в трактире в Верхнем городе, а не в «Висельнике».  
\- Разумеется для того, чтобы огласить свой коварный план, - осклабился разбойник.  
\- Я в этом не сомневаюсь. И всё же?  
\- Мы идём на пикник! - Хоук провозгласил это тем же тоном, который обычно обещал поход по Глубинным тропам или охоту на очередную банду.  
\- Ты спятил? - поинтересовалась Авелин. Кажется, она была уверена, что этот день настанет, и даже немного разочарована, что всё произошло так поздно.  
\- Наоборот. Середина лета, жара, а мы все сидим в городе и на природу вылезаем только в доспехах и при большой необходимости. Я считаю, что нам надо отдохнуть.  
\- Тогда почему ты не собрал всех?  
\- Потому что я хочу купаться. Себастьян занят в ремонте церкви, и пока не покончит с этим андрастеугодным делом, он всё равно, что умер. Если позовём Изабеллу, она устроит секс с кем-нибудь прямо на пляже, а я не большой любитель таких зрелищ. Андерса можно заставить отдохнуть, только если сильно дать по голове, и неизвестно, не явится ли тогда второй парень в гости. Варрик же обязательно включит описание моего обнаженного тела в свою историю, а мне всё же хотелось бы иметь кое-какие личные тайны. Поэтому — только мы вчетвером!  
\- Ты будешь купаться голым? - кажется, Авелин окончательно утратила нить повествования.  
\- Конечно. И тебе советую. Не бойся, мы с Фенрисом отвернёмся. Как и вы с Меррель, когда мы будем плавать.  
\- Хоук, я не умею плавать. - Фенрис всегда реагировал так, будто в поступках Хоука был смысл.  
\- Я тебя научу, - просиял Улль. - Это куда проще, чем читать, поверь мне.  
\- Пикник? Купаться? Здорово! - искренне обрадовалась Меррель, когда, наконец, связала воедино речь Хоука. - Я приготовлю пирог! Главное, быть внимательнее с очагом...  
\- Милая, не надо ничего готовить, - при разговоре с Меррель тон Улля приобретал интонацию бесконечного терпения и снисхождения, как с глубоко безнадёжными, но всё ещё любимыми детьми. - Провизию я беру на себя. Место я, кстати, уже выбрал. Отличная отмель на Рваном Берегу.  
\- Ты хочешь совместить отдых и истребление нечисти? - устало спросила Авелин.  
\- Ну вообще там довольно тихо в последнее время.... - задумчиво протянул Хоук. - Но если что, не забывай, мы будем купаться по очереди. Так что сможем постоять за себя. Ну что?  
\- Конечно! - воскликнула Меррель.  
\- Кто-то же должен за вами присматривать... - вздохнула Авелин.  
\- Ладно, - спокойно сказал Фенрис.  
\- Отлично! Возьмите полотенца. И простыни. Сначала искупаемся, а потом поднимемся на холм, в тень. Место встречи — у моего дома на рассвете, завтра. Фенрис, зайди, пожалуйста, за Меррель, иначе она будет блуждать до заката.  
\- Сюда она как-то добралась, твой дом и подавно найдёт, - огрызнулся эльф.  
\- Сегодня я сам её привёл. Ты же в эльфинаже будешь не так сильно выделяться.  
\- Я везде сильно выделяюсь, - пробормотал Фенрис, но дальше спорить не стал. В конце концов, идея была хорошей, хотя и совершенно сумасшедшей, вполне в стиле Хоука.  
\- И, друзья, нашим другим друзьям — ни слова. Меррель, я знаю, что Изабелла с Варриком пронюхают о нашей встрече ещё до её окончания, поэтому, пожалуйста, скажи им, что мы говорили о походе к Расколотой горе.  
\- Мне надо будем им соврать? - грустно спросила магесса.  
\- Да. Иначе наш отдых не состоится. Пожалуйста, постарайся быть убедительной. На этом всё, можем расходиться.

Возвращаясь домой, благо, идти было недалеко, Фенрис размышлял над очередной авантюрой Хоука. Ему нравилась компания, которую тот решил собрать. Кроме Меррель. И, пожалуй, без Авелин и тоже можно было бы обойтись... Тут эльф нахмурился. Он что, захотел провести время вдвоём с Хоуком? Опять?   
Думать о ком-то просто так, без связи с текущими делами, было для Фенриса очень новым переживанием. И настораживающим. Он много раз себя спрашивал — зачем? И только вспоминал прямой и тёплый взгляд Хоука, его вечную полуулыбку, с которой он искал новых неприятностей, словно это были не смертельно опасные приключения, а вечеринки. В общем, на самом деле, никакого ответа, только очередные мысли о Хоуке. Вполне приятные, впрочем. 

Так или иначе, но их маленькая компания оказалась в полном сборе на назначенном месте и даже вовремя. Хоук был бодр и свеж, чего нельзя было сказать обо всех остальных. График дежурств Авелин оставил ей всего половину ночи для сна (она, конечно, могла бы и попросить кого-нибудь себя подменить, но... в общем, как обычно), Меррель провела слишком много времени, блуждая по рынку (она всё же хотела что-нибудь приготовить, но ничего не вышло), а Фенрис просто дурно спал.   
\- Ребята, мы идём развлекаться, - в тоне Хоука появилась укоризна. - Оставьте ваши угрюмые лица в городе, иначе я повторю рассказы Варрика обо всех здесь присутствующих. Память у меня хорошая.  
\- В тебе, Хоук, совсем нет милосердия, - Авелин с трудом подавила зевок. - Мы встали рано утром, собрались и пришли. Чего ты ещё хочешь?  
\- Радости, предвкушения отличного дня и весёлых физиономий, конечно же.  
\- Обойдёшься тем, что есть, - отрезала стражница. - Пошли.  
\- О, как минимум нетерпение я вижу, - радостно заявил Хоук. В этот момент Авелин испытала почти непреодолимое желание отвесить Уллю подзатыльник. - Идём-идём, - сказал он, притворяясь, будто тяжелый взгляд Авелин его напугал.

Непобедимое хорошее настроение Хоука постепенно передавалось его спутникам. В конце концов, они действительно уже очень давно никуда не выбирались без дела, день был хорошим, сумки с провизией, которые раздал всем Улль, были приятно тяжелыми, а о мастерстве повара, которого нанял Хоук, в городе ходили самые обнадеживающие слухи. Предложение Меррель спеть «Путевую песню» долийцев было принято благосклонно, не смотря на то, что почти все мелодии эльфов были сложены на минорный лад. Авелин чуть улыбалась, вспоминая свою авантюру, затеянную ради объяснения с Донником. С лица Фенриса постепенно спадало присущее ему суровое, напряженное и сосредоточенное выражение, эльф с любопытством осматривался вокруг. Он заинтересовался каким-то ярким придорожным цветком, и лекция по ботанике, которую ему немедленно устроили Меррель и Хоук, ему даже понравилась.

\- Вот мы и на месте, - Улль сразу же стал деловито устраиваться на облюбованном клочке пляжа. - Здесь сложим доспехи, тут полотенца. Вы с Меррель встанете здесь — спиной к нам. Если кто-то придёт, колдуйте на поражение. Мы с Фенрисом поплаваем и вернёмся, сменим вас.  
\- Кто бы мог подумать, что ты такой стеснительный, - фыркнула Авелин, отворачиваясь.  
\- Я просто избегаю лишних разговоров, - в тон ей ответил Хоук. - Ты ведь понимаешь, что Изабелле не составит труда вытрясти подробности из этой бедной девочки. И потом я буду годами слушать обсуждения каждого участка своего тела. Будет проще, если она ничего не увидит, а ты составишь ей компанию.

Хоук быстро разоблачился и застыл обнаженным в лучах солнца, которое было ещё низко над горизонтом. Фенрис сам не заметил, как стал его разглядывать, жадно стараясь запомнить каждую деталь. Мягкое сияние кожи, почти смуглой и всё же светлой («Ферелденцы не загорают», - шутил Хоук). Перекатывание мышц, налитых силой, почти нерельефных и, тем не менее, заметных. Тёмные распущенные волосы. Шрамы — под коленом, наискось через предплечье и ещё круглый, явно от стрелы, под ключицей. Зрелище было прекрасным, и Фенрис не мог оторвать глаз.

\- Ну что же ты медлишь, мой друг, - с насмешкой в голосе сказал Хоук, делая шаг к эльфу, будто и не замечая направления его взгляда. - В доспехах не купаются, знаешь ли. Раздевайся — и вперёд, познаешь все радости водного отдыха. На морские виды мы ещё успеем налюбоваться.  
\- Да, конечно, - Фенрис смешался и почти покраснел, причем в первую очередь из-за того, что руки Хоука вовсю изучали устройство брони эльфа, отстёгивая её основные элементы. Не без смущения Фенрис выбрался из поддоспешника, стянул с себя нательное бельё и оказался таким же обнаженным, как Хоук.  
Так-то лучше, - если бы эльф немного лучше разбирался бы в людях, то прочел бы во взгляде мужчины не только радость, но и желание. - Нам пора в воду. Поначалу будет прохладно, но потом привыкнешь.

Без особой охоты Фенрис побрёл к морю. Не то, чтобы он ни разу не плавал, но обычно он это делал ради спасения жизни, и ничего, похожего на удовольствие он от тех приключений не получал. Последнее, что он слышал с берега, было разговором между Меррель и Авелин. «Можно мне присесть? - Да, конечно, только не пытайся уснуть — самой смертельно хочется».  
Тем временем Хоук уже успел окунуться и отплыть от берега.  
\- Иди сюда, тут есть ещё дно, и довольно пологое, хоть и каменистое. Впрочем, тебе с твоей привычкой везде бегать босиком, наверное, вообще всё равно.  
\- Холодно.  
\- Ничего, сейчас будет легче. Главное, не бойся.  
\- Я не боюсь.  
\- Вот и молодец, - Хоук стоял рядом, по грудь в воде. - Значит так. Самый простой способ: разводишь перед собой руками (Хоук сделал мощных гребок в стороны), и одновременно толкаешь тело вперёд ногами, вот так (Хоук стремительно унёсся вперёд). Понял?  
\- Кажется.  
\- Повтори, - засмеялся Улль.  
Первые несколько минут Фенрис чувствовал себя несколько глупо, повторяя движения, однако вскоре совсем освоился.  
\- Поплыли к той скале, - Улль махнул рукой в сторону черного осколка вдалеке от них.  
\- Мы не устанем?  
\- Нет. В крайнем случае, я тебя довезу на буксире.

И они поплыли. Солнце начинало припекать, Улль, кажется, вспоминал самые разные способы передвижения тела в воде: погружался под воду и выныривал рядом с Фенрисом, при помощи быстрых взмахов рук уносился вперёд и возвращался, просто лежал на волнах, поджидая своего попутчика. Наконец он коснулся скалы и они повернули в обратную сторону. Вода действительно стала казаться более тёплой, плавание оказалось на удивление приятным времяпрепровождением: тело почти не чувствовалось, и если бы солёная вода не норовила постоянно залиться в нос, было бы совсем хорошо.

\- Сейчас завернёмся в полотенца и пустим наших спутниц. - Хоук, не торопясь, выбирался на берег. Его кожа в лучах солнца искрится, как будто сделана из бриллиантов или золота. Фенрис только усилием воли заставил себя не засматриваться и тоже выйти из воды.  
Не успели они как следует обтереться, как их уже вытолкали с пляжа.  
\- Мы уже зажарились, - заявила Авелин. - Не создавайте очереди.  
\- Как прикажешь, о могущественная повелительница городской стражи, - шутовской поклон Хоука чуть не привёл в конфузу, поскольку полотенце на бёдрах попыталось предательски сползти.  
\- Лучше следи за своей наготой, - усмехнулась Авелин.  
\- Твоя правда, - смутить Хоука было не просто, и он, напоследок сверкнув улыбкой, отвернулся, предоставив море в полное распоряжение женщин.

\- О, Авелин, у тебя такие сложные доспехи...  
\- Осторожно, Меррель, ты...  
\- Ай!  
\- ...прищемишь палец. Не мешайся.

\- Тебе понравилось? - спросил Хоук, когда пляж опустел.  
\- Что?  
-Плавать.  
\- Да, так гораздо лучше, чем когда в полном обмундировании выпрыгиваешь из лодки и отчаянно пытаешься добраться до пристани. Или наоборот.  
\- Это уж точно. - Хоук попытался устроится поудобнее, но песок и скалы этому не способствовали.   
\- Нам надо следить или там патрулировать?  
\- Нет, что ты. Я последние несколько дней занимался зачисткой Рваного Берега от всего, что могло бы даже гипотетически оказаться опасным и испортить наш отдых. Ещё минимум неделю тут будет тишь и благодать.  
\- Тебе так важен этот... пикник?  
\- Пожалуй, - в результате Хоук просто вытянулся на песке, прикрыв глаза. - Я раньше не был на море. Ну, до того, как попал в Киркволл. И мне всегда хотелось чего-то такого.  
\- У тебя странные желания.  
\- Возможно.

Кажется, они оба задремали, поскольку голос Авелин, не терпящий возражений, стал для них полной неожиданностью.

\- Пора обедать!  
\- Может быть, мы ещё раз окунёмся?  
\- Мы встали рано утром, черт знает сколько шли сюда... Да и вообще, солнце перевалило за полдень. Меня волнует только еда. Показывай, какое ты присмотрел место для пикника.  
\- Под тем одиноким раскидистым деревом, - палец Хоука уткнулся вверх. - Там есть удобная площадка, как раз на четверых.   
\- Пошли!  
\- Авелин, откуда в тебе столько энергии? - Хоук отчаянно зевал.  
\- Водные процедуры бодрят, - улыбнулась воительница и помогла лучнику встать.  
\- А меня расслабляют, как видишь. Ну ладно, еды много, не тащить же её обратно.

С пригорка, на который они взобрались, открывался удивительный вид на море.  
\- У тебя, Хоук, оказывает, бездна талантов, - удовлетворённо сказала Авелин, осматриваясь.  
\- Ты ещё не открывала наши припасы.  
\- А что? О, Создатель, это же...  
\- Да, ферелденская кухня во всём своём великолепии.  
\- Ты везучий сукин сын, Хоук, вот что я тебе скажу.  
\- Не без того, - Улль улыбался так, словно наконец-то его затея полностью удалась.

Им каким-то волшебным образом на несколько часов поверить в то, что всё идёт хорошо. Проблемы, сплетни, недомолвки, ложь, грязь и кровь, насилие и роскошь — всё осталось внутри стен Киркволла. Вокруг них был обрывистый скалистый берег, поросший редким лесом, ясный летний день едва перевалил за половину, у них было вдоволь еды и питья, и друг друга они знали, как им казалось, очень давно. Прошлая жизнь не норовила холодным призраком предстать перед каждым, они все думали, что сумели с ней расстаться, так или иначе, с гневом, горем, слезами или с радость. И было не важно, что в других обстоятельствах у них не было бы не единого шанса даже познакомиться, не то, что подружиться. 

\- Так, я снова хочу купаться, - почти лениво протянула Авелин.  
\- А я не хочу спускаться, чтобы охранять тебя, - в тон ей сказал Хоук.  
\- А тебя никто и не просит, - улыбнулась стражница, которую избавление от груза ответственности омолодило лет на десять, не меньше. - Мы с Меррель не маленькие, справимся. - И для убедительности сделала пару выпадов с воображаемым мечом.  
\- Да, именно, - радостно подхватила Меррель, и воздух вокруг не приобрёл зеленовато-коричневый оттенок, как будто она накладывала на себя магическую броню.  
\- Ну ты-то взрослая, Авелин, но насчет Меррель я сомневаюсь, - ворчливо сказал Хоук.  
\- Можешь начать сомневаться и во мне, - ответила ему Авелин, показала язык и сбежала по склону.

\- Знаешь, Хоук, твоё влияние на людей меня почти пугает, - заметил Фенрив, откинувшись на уже довольно-таки грязную простыню. - Но я понимаю Авелин. Рядом с тобой очень хорошо. И спокойно.  
Если бы эльф повернул голову, он бы заметил, что Улль на мгновение вспыхнул. Впрочем, вряд ли бы ему это что-то сказало.  
«Он, видимо, даже не понимает, как много для меня значат его слова, - думал Хоук. - Впрочем это, наверное, и к лучшему. И всё же... Иногда он до боли напоминает Карвера — упрямством, своеволием и упорством, любовью к двуручным мечам, но при этом куда грациознее, изящнее и прекраснее. Это ненормально - заново привязываться к кому-то. Но запретить себе мечтать почти невозможно».  
\- Я рад это слышать, - Улль потрепал Фенриса по голове, стараясь сделать свой жест максимально дружеским. - Жаль, конечно, что день подходит к концу, но мы обязательно повторим нашу вылазку.  
\- Боюсь, от всей остальной компании будет не отвязаться.  
\- Придумаю что-нибудь, - Хоук беззаботно рассмеялся. - Пора собираться, скоро уже стемнеет. Пора домой.


End file.
